Field-Op
A Field-Op is a mini-mission that EPF Agents can play every week. Unlike regular missions, they are played in the online rooms of Club Penguin, and you can't go back and do previous Field-Ops. When an EPF Agent completes a Field-Op, he or she will get a medal. With these medals, penguins can get Elite Gear from a shop in their EPF Spy Phone. List of Field-Ops #Deactivate Herbert's popcorn bomb, hidden near a big "S". #Power up the antenna, hidden somewhere up high. #Destroy an old spy phone, detected near a large light bulb. #Reactivate the network computer hidden in a couch. #Find a microphone and shut it down. #Find a computer and bypass its system to shut it down. Field-Ops Spoilers #Go to the big "S" on the Night Club and follow the instructions. #Go to the pole on the Ski Hill and get to the pole and follow the instructions. #Go to Cave Mine, near by the light device and follow the instructions. #Go to Lodge Attic, near the red couch. #Go to Forest, and stand next to microphone and follow instructions. #Go to the Recycling Plant and stand next to the desk and follow the instructions. Mini-games At the end of every Field-Op, the player has to play a mini-game. Destroy the circuits! You must match the circles' symbols in 60 seconds. Once a pair is matched they will turn green and explode. Match all of them to overload the circuits. This minigame appears in Field-Ops 1, 3, and 5. Power up the chipset! You have to guide the micro battery to the microchips to recharge them using the arrow keys. When the battery power is drained out go back to the recharger to refill it. Avoid the traps scattered around. If you get hit by a trap the battery power goes down. Get hit three times and the battery is destroyed. Keep repeating the process until all the microchips are recharged. This minigame appears in Field-Ops 2 and 4. Bypass the System! You have to match matching blocks together as they fall from the top of the screen. There are five non-moving blocks on top and one moving block on the bottom to move around and join the falling blocks onto. Eventually after matching a few blocks the speed of the falling blocks gets faster. Match the blocks until the meter on the top of the screen is full. Gallery File:Clubpenguin-field-ops-assignment_1.png|First Field-Op Assignment File:Field-ops-assignment-2.png|Second Field-Op Assignment File:fieldopassignment3.png|Third field-op assignment File:Fieldop4.png|Fourth field-op assignment File:Fieldop5.PNG|Fifth field-op assignment File:field-op6.png|Sixth Field-Op Assignment File:Field-ops-mission_1.png|Destroy the circuits! File:Field_op_mission_2.jpg|Power up the chipset! File:BypassTheSystem.PNG|Bypass the System! Trivia *Whilst in the EPF Command Room, Gary's face on the screen has no items on, but if you click to zoom in he does. *During the Field-Ops you find out EPF secrets like finding out the pole on the Ski Hill is the EPF Antenna and the big couch in the Ski Lodge contains a hidden device. *In the Latinamerican (Spanish) version of Club Penguin, Field-Ops are called "Special Operations" *Sometimes Field-Ops can be related to a certain event (like Field Op 5 being related to the Music Jam) Category:Club Penguin